A user of a client computing device may initiate a remote desktop protocol (RDP) session with a server via any remote desktop protocol client application executing on the client computing device (for example, Microsoft Remote Desktop Protocol, Citrix Independent Computing Architecture, VMware Personal Computer over Internet Protocol, etc.). The user may attempt to load a webpage that includes flash content (e.g., a flash video) via a web browser executing on the server. In response, the flash content of the webpage may be loaded on the server and transmitted as a bitmap to the client computing device, allowing the user to see an image associated with the webpage.